Mejor Que Santa Claus
by HappyMonster
Summary: Nessie cree en Santa Claus, Emmett&Jasper estan en contra de que ella creea eso. Y Edward solo quiere que ella tenga ilusiones como cualquier niña. Leeanlo, esta lindo : One-Shot


**Titulo: Mejor Que Santa Claus  
**

**Género: Familiar/Humor**

**Rated: "K"**

**Aclaraciones: Ubicado después de Amanecer, época navideña.**

**Comentarios: Es mi segundo fic acerca de la navidad, espero ya no ponerlo tan sombrío xD**

**Disclaimer: Le pediré a Santa Claus los derechos de autor bueno no, todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo plasmo el vomito de mi cerebro :) **

* * *

**Edward POV**

Recuerdo aun cuando detestaba estas fechas... La Navidad, en años atrás esta festividad me era repulsiva, el _amor_ de pareja estaba en el aire, y ahora que tengo a mi hermosa _Bella _y a mi princesa_ Rennesme_ esta Navidad era perfecta.

Alice y Rosalie decidieron raptar a Bella de compras para los regalos navideños...mujeres, mi amada aun no se acostumbraba al "Ritual navideño Cullen"_,_ así que solo nos quedamos en la casa: Emmett, Jasper, Ness y yo. Carlisle y Esme, se habían ido a la playa...no me quiero imaginar que harian. Me sorprendía que mi pequeña no hubiera venido a preguntarme cosas, estaba en esa "semana" en que se preguntaba las cuestiones de la vida... _"¿Por qué es azul el cielo?" "¿Por que romper paredes están difícil para los demás?" "¿Por qué en las noches hay mucho ruido en la habitación de tío Emmy y tía Rose?"_ Bueno esta última ni me la quería imaginar, y aunque Ness fuera muy listo, tenía aun esas fantasías de niñas pequeñas que hacían su personalidad más adorable.

"¡Papi, papi!, ¿es verdad eso que dice el tío Emmy? Por favor dime que no, te lo ruego" Vino hacia a mi Ness sentadose en mi regazo y abrazándome fuertemente.

"¿Que pasa princesita? Ahora ¿Qué te dijo tu tío?" Me acomode en la silla y lance un suspiro, Emmett me tenia harto, siempre la molestaba diciéndole que _yo había matado a la mama de bambi, _que _el conejo de pascua era mutante_, un sinfín de cosas...

"Me...me...me dijo que Santa Claus no existe, tu dijiste que si existía... ¿Me mentiste papi?" Este era el colmo, le soportaba lo de bambi, lo del conejo, y hasta cuando le dijo que los _vibradores eran como los juguetes de los adultos y que a Bella y a mi nos gustaba jugar _pero acabar con las ilusiones de mi hija no se lo iba a permitir.

"Claro que existe mi cielo... Ahorita mismo ire a hablar con tu tío" Baje a Ness de mi regazo y me fui como rayo a buscarlo, como siempre estaba tirado frente al televisor jugando con el Wii.

"¡Emmett! ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso a Nessie?" No se despego de la pantalla y ni en su mente parecía haber hecho caso a lo que le decía.

"¡Emmett contéstame ahora mismo! No querrás que Rosalie se entere los pensamientos que tenias el otro día con Kate Denali" Vil chantaje, pero el se lo merecía.

"No serias capaz Eddie" Dijo sin siquiera ponerme atención.

"Pruébame, ahora mismo la llamo por teléfono y deja de decirme Eddie, sabes que lo detesto" _Bingo._

"No, no, esta bien, esta bien, ¿que era lo que querías?"

"Quiero saber porque le dijiste a Nessie que Santa Claus no existe" Tendría que tener una buena razón para no golpearlo ahora mismo, Nessie se había ilusionado mucho con el y no quería que ella pensara que su padre era un mentiroso.

"No quiero que se haga ilusiones, mi _querido Eddie _que va a pasar el día que decida esperar al tal Santa Claus y se de cuenta que no existe, solo pienso en su bienestar. Y así se dará cuenta que su propio padre le miente" JA-JA el muy preocupado por la seguridad psicológica de mi hija... ¡Por Dios!

"Yo decidiré lo que mi hija crea o no, considero razonable que ella crea en algo mágico como eso, y Nessie sabe que tiene que estar dormida para que Santa Claus venga a dejarle sus regalos"

"¡MAS MENTIRAS!, vamos Eddie ella ya no es una niña, es mas a la próxima semana te aseguro que ya no creerá en Santa Claus, no hay porque esperar."

"En eso tiene razón Edward, en cualquier momento se dará cuenta y la decepción será peor para ella" Interrumpió Jasper... ¿Cuándo entro?

"¡Exacto al fin alguien entiende mis preocupaciones como tío! Claro que yo soy el favorito... No se como tantos niños tontos creen en Santa Claus, es mas creíble ese "_Max Sal"_ **(1)** o como se llame" Genial. Tengo a los "tíos" ejemplares en frente de mi.

"Creen en el porque es una ilusión, por eso esperan tanto ese día, y yo si me preocupo por el bienestar psicológico de Nessie" Defendí mis puntos como padre, ella y Bella son lo mas importante para mi, deseo todo lo que las haga feliz.

"Claro buen padre, si tu eres buen padre ¡YO SOY SANTA CLAUS!"

"¿En serio tío Emmy?"

_Rayos._

_ ¡Rayos y más rayos!_

¿Ahora como se lo explicaría a Nessie?

"Emm... amor lo que pasa es que...."

"Tío Emmy tu dijiste que no existía... ohh ya entiendo, lo dijiste para que no descubriera tu secreto, ¿cierto?" Iba a hablar hasta que Emmett me gano.

"Si pequeña, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¡eh! o tu padre lo pagara" Fantástico. Ahora tendría que seguir con esta farsa.

"No, no, no, no te preocupes tío, guardare el secreto _shhh" _Dijo mientras ponía su dedito en su boca y con eso cerro la puerta.

"Bien hecho Einstein" Ahora Jasper estaba de mi lado.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera Jazz?,_ no quiero acabar con las fantasías de la pequeña_" Dijo imitando mi voz ¬¬.

Solo espero que Bella no se de cuenta de las _nuevas _creencias de Nessie...

* * *

**Bella POV **

Amo este dia, la _Nochebuena_es cuando celebramos los Cullen... que feliz estaba de poderlos nombrar mi _familia_, me hubiera encantado pasármela con Renee y Charlie, pero eso era imposible, cada dia era mas escalofriante ver a Charlie y ver su cara cuando me veía...

Alice se había esmerado este año en decorar la casa para esta fecha, y el árbol ni que se diga, estaba mas que precioso cubierto de esferas doradas, listones y sobresalía la hermosa estrella que estaba en la punta del árbol.

Carlisle y Esme, estaban abrazados observando la chimenea. Alice y Jasper estaban diciéndose cosas al oído románticamente. Rosalie y Emmett no nos acompañaban este año, prefirieron estar en su casa _"especial" _sospechaba que para mañana, esa casa estaría hecha añicos...

Nessie estaba sentada en la alfombra coloreando un dibujo de la Cenicienta....

Y yo, esta vez estaba sola, Edward había salido a "comprar algo de la decoración" no le creí nada, la casa estaba mas que perfecta no entendía para que había salido, Alice tendría que saber la razón, pero parecía que le divertía que yo era totalmente ajena a lo que estaba pasando, además lo necesitaba Nessie estaba muy inquieta y a cada momento me preguntaba donde estaba Emmett, en realidad no se para que lo quería tanto, no eran muy unidos...

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Wow, estoy muy emocionada, la única razón para que el tío Emm, no estuviera era porque estaba repartiendo regalos por todo el mundo... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, con razón mi tío es tan grande... aunque no era tan viejo y gordo como venían en los dibujos de mi cuaderno... ¡de seguro era un disfraz! Vaya mi tío es muuuy inteligente.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, de inmediato me pare me daba muchas ansias ver cuando alguien nuevo llegaba, a lo mejor era mi amigo Jake, lo extraño mucho, mi papa siempre le ruge cuando lo ve cerca de mi, no estoy segura del porque.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y gire la perilla, esa imagen jamás me la hubiera imaginado...

¡Era Santa Claus!

Estaba vestido de Rojo, y tenia una bolsa llena de ¡REGALOS!, de inmediato me abrazo fuertemente... conocía quien me abrazaba así...

"¿Papi... eres tu?" no pude evitar preguntarle estaba tan contenta...

"Nessie perdóname, es solo que..." Parecía que me quería decir algo... pero yo ya quería abrir mis regalos, así que lo acorte.

"No te preocupes papi... ¿Sabes algo? Tú eres mejor que Santa Claus, porque me amas al igual que yo a ti. Te amo tanto Papito" Y lo abrace muy, muy fuerte. Mi mami y todos estaban viéndonos muy... tiernos? en realidad no se, pero mi papi se veía muy feliz.

"¿Sabes otra cosa papi?"

"¿Qué mi amor?"

"Ya no creo en Santa Claus..."

* * *

******(1) "Max Sal": Es una referencia a "Max Steel" la figura de accion xD.  
**

**Amooo la relacion de Edward&Nessie es Taaaan tierna*-* eso me sucedio a mi xD , yo tambien pensaba qe mi tio era Santa Claus, solo que a mi me lo dieron a entender de una manera mas cruel u__ù ... en fin(: espero les haya gustado:B**

**Si les gusto, dejen un review que alimenta el alma & la imaginacion! **


End file.
